


Looking Back on Himself

by electricmindart



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Drabble, Dreams, Fluff, M/M, Self-Reflection, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricmindart/pseuds/electricmindart
Summary: Ace reflects while nodding off on the bus





	Looking Back on Himself

**Author's Note:**

> Hi sorry this time I couldn't tag properly for some reason but yeah hope you enjoy

Ace loves 2D.

It's as simple as that. Ace adores the guy - as a fan. He knows most people would expect someone like him (criminal track record, green) to favour Murdoc, but he can be a bit… classless. No offense to Murdoc fans, but he isn't Ace’s favourite person in the world.

Especially after a few run-ins with him that told Ace all about what he's really like. It's not pretty - not like 2D (at least what he's heard about 2D) - and frankly that doesn't catch his fancy.

It wasn't until he was in his mid-twenties that Ace saw Gorillaz live.

Him and the gang snuck into the show and pushed their way up to the barrier. He was transfixed even more than before immediately. His favourite band in front of him. It made his mind race thinking about how someone on stage - the lead singer, at that - was just a little bit older than him and already so famous. Could it have ever been him doing something like that?

Of course not. No. He's a gangster and that's all he'll ever amount to. That's all anyone ever told him, anyways.

Ace loves the band Gorillaz so much that he learned bass.

The pros of helping Murdoc Niccals through some shady shit would  
include a free guitar that didn't need to be stolen and a… well… guess that's about it.

But that guitar became a focus for Ace almost immediately. No lessons, just Sitting at home in the junkyard strumming until he could play something. He picked off song after song slowly to learn. Calluses formed as he plucked, bandaids adorned his fingers more often, he found himself humming or tapping his foot in a trance to listen to harmonies. He was becoming more musically inclined and could not feel more proud of himself for it.

The gang even showed how proud they were, letting him play something as they took turns singing (it was either great or significantly lacking, but no one minded the fun they were having) to encourage the hobby. He always found it sweet of them to do that just for him.

Ace loves being accepted for things he's always wanted but never thought could be possible.

It wasn't until his late thirties that Ace found out another pro of befriending the one and only Murdoc Niccals. He was locked up for smuggling and left an open place in the band as bassist. And left his contact information for the band to use to hire him as their temporary replacement.

At first sign of the news, Ace immediately found his gang to let them know he was going to be off elsewhere working with his favourite band. They gave him a warm farewell before he left to go make music. A dream come true.

Guess he was cut out for something more in life after all.

. . . .

“Ace?”

A mess of blue was the first blurry thing Ace saw when he opened his eyes. He was sleeping with his chin in his hand, propped up  
on the tiny table in front of him. It took a few blinks for Ace’s eyes to adjust to the natural light feeding through the window towards 2D. He looked like an angel lit up by the cool sunlight like that.

“G’morning, sleepyhead.” 2D giggled, taking the seat across from him. “Fell asleep on me fast a bit ago.”

“Oh…” Ace looked away sheepishly for a moment. “Jeez I'm real sorry ‘bout that, Stu-”

“Don't worry! Noodle kep’ me good company.” He gestured to Noodle, who was curled up and texting in the next seat, with a goofy smile. Cute. He extended a hand to take Ace’s (who happily obliged in holding). “Sleep good?”

“Yeah.” Ace nodded, bringing 2D’s hand to his lips as he stared into his white eyes. They traced over his knuckles, sweet and tired. “Dreamt a little about gettin’ here. Where I am now.”

The look on 2D’s face was soft and telling. He shrunk back into the seat with pink cheeks at the feeling of Ace kissing his knuckles so nicely. “Yeah?”

A small hum of mhmm from Ace answered as he dropped the hand to get up and stretch. After hearing his back pop up his spine with a grunt, he started walking past 2D but stopped to lean down.

“Love you, Ace.” His voice was quiet as Ace leaned in even closer, meeting his lips with a soft kiss. It was littered in sincerity that 2D had learned to get used to.

Someone finally giving him his well-deserved spot in their life, and Murdoc couldn't take Ace from him like the others. Even if he escaped from jail. Even if he found his way back. Even if he came in and crashed the party. Even if… Ace was tough as nails and would fight for his happiness and safety. And that wasn't just a promise - that was a fact.

“Love ya too, Baby Blue.” Ace hummed, finding his way to the back of the bus after they parted.

Ace loves 2D.

It's as simple as that. Ace adores his boyfriend of a few months and, as far as he's concerned with the present, nothing can change his mind. His gangster backstory and terrible upbringing led him all the way to here - a gig with his favourite band of all time and a boyfriend who he even loved before all of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me anywhere as electricmindart ♡
> 
> Come talk to me about 2dace and how Ace should stay and be appreciated


End file.
